La novia de mi hijo
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Alguna vez os preguntaste cómo sería una relación suegra-nuera entre la madre de Sesshomaru y Rin. Pues aquí una loca idea de lo que podría suceder. AU


**La novia de mi hijo**

Nunca me he considerado una mamá osa, una mamá gallina, una mamá leona o cualquier otro animal que sea sinónimo de sobreprotección. De hecho siempre me he mantenido al margen de las decisiones de mi hijo, que si no quería asistir a un colegio parroquial pues bien, que prefería estudiar algún idioma en sus vacaciones y no ir a un campamento de verano pues decisión suya, que prefería ser contador y no doctor como su difunto padre y la mayoría de los individuos masculinos de nuestra familia muy elección suya. En fin, nunca cuestioné ninguna de sus decisiones pues siempre resultaba ser lo mejor para él, jamás pude decirle el "te lo dijo" ante un mal resultado de una decisión errónea. Confiaba ciegamente en su juicio crítico, incluso dejé que manejara todas las operaciones y transacciones que conlleva la fortuna Uri, compuesta por las herencias muy generosamente dejadas por mis padres y tíos al ser yo la única familiar viva, claro sin contar a mi hijo.

Tal vez pasó desapercibido el tiempo en que lo mencioné. Como dije, confiaba en Sesshomaru, tiempo pretérito imperfecto. Y todo comenzó cuando la conocí, pues mi sexto sentido o tal vez intuición de madre me dijo que ella sería el primer error de mi hijo y yo como su progenitora debía corregirlo por él.

 _ **Cuando la conocí…**_

–¿Diga?– Sabía que era Sesshomaru en la otra línea pero me gustaba que dijera quién era, como una pequeña broma cómplice entre los dos.

–Madre sabe que soy yo o es que borró mi número de sus contactos.– Vaya, él debía estar de muy buen humor esta mañana.

–Ay cielo, es que esta madre tuya está envejeciendo y le es difícil manejar estos aparatos modernos con solo un botón.

–Le dije que no escogiera el Iphone, un Nokia parecía una mejor opción… En fin, a lo que venía mi llamada.–Suelta un prolongado suspiro antes de continuar.– Hoy iré a cenar con usted, si no tiene inconveniente claro está.

–Para ti cariño nunca, lo sabes. Ya era hora que este hijo ingrato se dignara venir a visitar a su madre, aunque supongo que la razón va más allá de querer pasar tiempo con mamá.

–Supone bien…Deseo presentarle a alguien.

–¿Alguien, quién? Acaso al fin conseguiste un amigo.

–Madre, en serio hace que esto sea más incómodo.

–¿De quién se trata entonces? Sabes que no me gusta dejar entrar extraños a mi casa.

–Rin desea conocerla, ha estado insistiéndome en que la presente a mi familia y pues usted es la única que conozco así que…

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando, quién es Rin?

–La joven con la que he estado saliendo. En serio madre, le mostré una foto suya la última vez que nos vimos… Rin la única de la que he hablado, mi Rin.–Esto último me molestó más de lo que me sorprendió aunque no podría describir la verdadera razón.

–Y por qué tu Rin me quiere conocer, si es alguien con la que sales no le veo el apuro en que conozca a tu madre aún.

–Ella es importante, lo entiende ¿verdad?

–Debe serlo porque nunca antes he conocido a una "saliente tuya".

–Lo es… Bueno ahora debo continuar con el trabajo. ¿Está bien si llegamos a las 6?

–Perfecto.

–Llevaré Sushi.

–No. Esta noche no es cualquiera como para comer Sushi, cocinaré algo.

–Si así lo desea. Adiós madre, hasta la noche.

–Te espero, digo…los espero.

Nunca antes Sesshomaru me había presentado a una novia, si es tan importante como él pregona tal vez hoy conozca a la futura madre de mis nietos. Vaya, ¿nietos?, debo confesar que alguna vez pensé que nunca los tendría o al menos no biológicos.

Me pregunto qué clase de mujer interesó a mi hijo, ojalá esta memoria mía me permitiera recordar cómo lucía la mujer que dice Sesshomaru me mostró. Pero confío en el juicio de mi hijo, debe ser una mujer excepcional, de todas formas dicen que un hombre busca el reflejo de su madre en la mujer con la que desea compartir su vida, así que, con toda modestia, debe ser espectacular.

 _ **6:45 pm**_

 _Tocan a la puerta_.

Si Sesshomaru cree que no le diré nada porque viene con la noviecita está muy equivocado. Yo no crie a un hijo impuntual.

 _Abro la puerta._

No lo puedo creer, Sesshomaru está abrazando a una _**¡niña!.**_

* * *

Psd: Obvio Sesshomaru no es pedófilo, lo de "niña" es subjetivo.

Hola chicxs :)

Al fin terminé un ciclo más en la universidad y esta historia ha estado revoloteando en mi cabeza. Puede que sean algo de 3 cortos capítulos como máximo, aunque debo confesar que al principio pensé hacerlo One-shot pero primero quiero tantear la aceptación de ustedes.

Nos leemos, adiós.


End file.
